The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image and to an image forming method used by the image forming apparatus.
Some image forming apparatuses collect, in a collection container, a waste toner attached to a transfer belt. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-292696 discloses an image forming apparatus that calculates in advance the number of sheets of print media printing on which causes the collection container to be filled with the waste toner. The image forming apparatus performs such calculation for transfer print media having various medium sizes. Further, the image forming apparatus estimates, on the basis of a result of the above-described calculation, timing at which the collection container is filled with the waste toner.